Humanity Sword
by avanhardin
Summary: Konoha again that's what he thought when he was summoned but he knew that this time it was different because he know that bastard will attack this world. He will not let that bastard destroyed this world like his home world, he'll make sure of it. Now if only the villagers and the councils didn't annoy him while he's doing his job. Rate M for a language.
1. Chapter 1

Humanity Sword

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Type Moon series and any elements from other anime in my story..this is my first fanfic sorry if there is a wrong grammars.**

"I am the bone of my sword" Normal talk / characters talk

**"I am the bone of my sword" Bijuu talk, behind armor or distorted voice talk**

'I am the bone of my sword' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

Story Start

**Konoha October 10th**

October 10th also known the Kyuubi Festival, the purpose of the festival was to celebrate The Fourth Hokage,Namikaze Minato victory against the Nine Tail Fox. The entire mood of the villagers was positive except one person. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was running away from a mob of villagers, Naruto is a son of the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina or known as Namikaze Kushina because Naruto believe that Kushina didn't deserve the Uzumaki name for abandoning him because of her two sister Setsuna and Mito. The reason of the mob chasing Naruto was the Kyuubi attacks ten years ago, during the attack Minato was able to stop the attack by sealing Kyuubi Yin and Yang chakra in his daughters, it's soul was sealed in Naruto since then every villagers hate Naruto for the soul he carried.

The Yondaime believe that to prepare Setsuna and Mito against the masked man, he trained his two daughters while Naruto didn't. Every time he saw his two sibling trained by Minato and Kushina, he slowly started to hate them, to put the salt in his wound Jiraiya told Minato that either Setsuna or Mito was a Child Prophecy ever since that Naruto was neglected by the Namikaze family and he now resent them for abandoning him until the fateful day where everything change.

**Konoha October 10th Alley**

"Take this you demon brat!" said the fat villagers while kicking Naruto stomachs behind him the entire villagers of Konoha roared in joy seeing Naruto hurt."Why?! Why is this happening to me?!" said Naruto in his mind, "Why do you do this to me?" ask Naruto weakly against the fat villager while being kicked, punched, and occasionally stabbed by the villager."You Killed my wife!" said one of the villagers, "You murdered my daughter you demon!" said another one, "You bring shame of the Yondaime family!" said the fat villager. After long beating, the chuunin of konoha step forward and perform hand seals and said "Die demon brat, Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu", then a fire ball came out from chuunin'smouth and hit Naruto with loud explosion while the villagers chered that the Demon finally died. Naruto was screaming in agony of being burned alive by the fire from chuunin jutsu and slowly he went to unconscious.

**In Unknown Location**

In the empty field, one person stood on the hill of blades. The man who stand in the hill wear an armor that covered his entire body. His lower legs was covered with greaves that connect with his sabatons, his upper leg also covered with cuisse and his knees also covered with poleyns with lines that went down from his tights to his sabatons. His torso was covered with cuirass that hugs his entire front to his back, the cuirass also connected to his tassets which covered his waist there is also line in his torso. He also wear brasarts that covered his upper arms and a vambrace that covered his lower arms that also covered the hidden blades under its. He also wear a Gauntlets that covered his hand and a small hole that fit enough for his hidden blades to come out of its hole, there's also a lines that also connect from his cauldrons that covered his shoulders to his gauntlets. His head was covered by a helmet that the visor can't be moved for a reason and triangle horn that sticks up in his top oh his helm (KH BBS Terra's armor with lines in it's arms, legs and torso). In front of the man was a child with blond spiky hair and sky blue eyes looking confused, he also wear an orange t-shirt and green shorts.

"**Boy.**" said the man, Naruto turn his eyes to source of the voice and he was terrified against the man intimidating figure,"**Stand!**" said the man but the boy was too terrified too move. "**Boy, I believe I said you to stand up now!**" said the man louder, then Naruto stand up as fast so he's not angry to him. "**I** **see, for you to be here it means that I once more must become replace you boy.**" said the man, Naruto was confused and said "What do you mean by replacing me mister…" "**Zael N Shinmeiryuu.**" "mister Zael..?". "**Before I explain I need to know who are you boy?**" said the man now named Zael, Naruto was very confused this time because his entire village know him as demon for carrying Kyuubi soul and disgrace son of the fourth hokage and this man didn't know who he is, "N-N-N-N-N-Naruto, it's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" said Naruto. "**Why are you here boy?**"asked Zael because it's not the time yet for him to be here but why is he in here in his soulscape unless, no it's impossible for him to die now since he still can feel his prana that prove he still alive."I was chased by a group of villagers" said Naruto sadly,"**What?! Why are you being chased by them boy?!**" said Zael incredulously, "Because the villagers believe I'm a demon" said Naruto with tears come out in the corner of his eyes, "And you believe them that you are a demon, boy?!" asked Zael angered for what the villagers of Konoha had done."NO, I'm not a demon, I tell them many times that I'm not a demon and yet they still beat me, and my parents didn't help me at all." screamed Naruto while tears now flow from his eyes. "**THEY DO WHAT?! Did that trashes dare to beaten you like a dogs?!**" roared Zael in rage, Naruto only nod still crying."**I see.**" said Zael with calm rage flow in his hearth. The tension was so tense and Naruto keep crying because he thought Zael mad against him. "**Boy do you wish for them to suffer, if you wish them to suffer then they will suffer.**" said Zael, "No!" scream Naruto to Zael."**Then why do you not want them to suffer, why do you protect trash like them boy? Answer me?!**" asked Zael, for short time Naruto keep quiet and said "If I wished them to suffer then I'm the same as them" Zael replied "**I see.**". 'Even he was beat by those trash he still retain his pure heart, Naruto you truly have become matured to the point where you know what's right and what'swrong.' said Zael in his mind. "**Very well Naruto, I won't torture them.**" said Zael to Naruto who then replied "Thank you Zael-jisan.", underneath his visor Zael eyebrow twitching for being called Jisan by Naruto. The only person who dare to call him old man only one person and that person hasn't dead yet he make a point to throw ten Hrunting to that bastard.

"Ne Jisan." said Naruto which cut Zael think to torture his apprentice, "**I'm not old yet you damn brat, I'm still few thous… on a second yes I allow you to call me that so what do you want boy?**" said Zael. "If you replace me, will I die?" asked Naruto."**No, you will not die instead you will live on other places with my family boy because I only replace your existence with mine.**" said Zael to Naruto. Naruto eyes were wide open and couldn't help to asked "will I be loved Jisan?". Zael cursed to Konoha villagers, to Minato to everyone that cause his counterpart suffering and desperation for love, he then said "**Yes, you will be my son Naruto. Do you accept my offer boy?**", "Yes, I accept Jisan, please take me away from this village! I don't want to be hurt again jisan, please." said Naruto desperately,"**Yes, you will Naruto and you may call me toucan or ****touchan.**" said Zael warmly. Naruto eyes were wide open and with crying he tackled Zael and keep saying 'touchan' while crying. Zael then sent Naruto to his home and he began to chant the sentences, the sentences that cause him to throw away his identity as Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the sentences that cause him to destroy humanity enemies, the sentences that he used after he witness his master death in front of his eyes, the sentences that change him into humanity will to protect, to destroy, to erase everything that try to harm humanity and especially his precious people.

**_"_****_I am the bone of my sword."_**

End Story

**Name : Zael Naruto Shinmeiryuu**

**Nickname : The Humanity Sword / Weapon, Weapon freak /maniac (Kazama Reiji), Idiotic Apprentice (Izanagi no Akuma / Izanagi no Shinigami), The Kind swordsman (Allen Walker / Ouma Shuu), Sadist teach (Sasuke Shinmeiryuu, Saito Hiiraga), Hubby / Koishi / My Love (Arturia de Pendragon, Asuna Yuuki), Lord of Apocalypse (retired), The Ruler of South, 'Maniac' Weapons collector (his entire family), Anidono / Onichan (Sasuki Shinmeiryuu), Tousan / Touchan (Naruto Shinmeiryuu), Baka Papa (Yui Shinmeiryuu).**

**Weapons : Too many too count**

**Age : 2.566 years old**

**Status:**

**Strength : C+**

**Endurance : B+**

**Agility : B++**

**Prana : C+**

**Luck : EX**

**Ability:**

**Eye of the Mind (True) : B- (****Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deducean appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 10% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

**Territory Creation : C+—A+ (C+ for scanning and creation attributes in the land the he stand but the entire area didn't change, A+ for immediate creation / alter the elements of the land he stand and entire surrounding of the area)**

**Clairvoyance : C+ (Normal eyes) B+(Reinforce eyes)(capable tracking moving targets at a unspecified distances, with reinforcement Zael able to keeping in an instant with price of his lost ability to see for a moment)**

**Collector : A+(His hunger of weapon cause him to collect weapons useless or not and combine it into a different weapon that can change tide in battle. He believe that a weapon are beautiful when you found it through hard work.)**

**Battle Continuation : A+(Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. The plus status is because Zael reinforce and alter his entire body to the point where he himself is a weapon. When he was injured, he can still move because his own flesh is already a weapon)**

**Presence concealment : C+ — A (Because he was a former shinobi he can reduce his presence into nothing unless he see a weapon where his presence concealment will be reduced into C+ for his obsession to weapons.)**

**Weapon Creation : EX (Capable instant creation of weapon as long he has already seen the weapon or a glance to the weapons.)**

**Death Eyes : C-(Because he witness the entire Uzumaki massacre, he went to long coma. Because of this event, his eyes able to see the death of any person that he see from his eyes.) **

**Noble Phantasm:**

**At Worlds End : EX (By combining all servant of apocalypse souls to his soul, he will ba able to change the world surround him to the world where Zael still actively destroying corrupted worlds.)**

**Rho Aias : N/A (By Using Rho Aias, Zael able to block any kind of weapon that coming after him. Given by Shirou Emiya before he was killed by Avenger. )**


	2. Chapter 2

Humanity Sword

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Type Moon series and any elements from other anime in my story..this is my first fanfic sorry if there is a wrong grammars.**

"I am the bone of my sword" Normal talk / characters talk

**"I am the bone of my sword" Bijuu talk, behind armor or distorted voice talk**

'I am the bone of my sword' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

Story Start

**Konoha October 10th Alley**

The crowd cheered watching Naruto burn thinking that he died while saying "The Demon died." or "The fourth hokage disgrace son finally gone". Suddenly a spear was formed in the ground below the chuunin, stab him and causing to die instantly. The villagers was scared seeing their saviour has just died in front in their eyes and they can see that slowly fire that burn Naruto was gone and standing in the same spot was Naruto or Zael without any injuries glaring to the entire villagers who dare to hurt innocent boy and leaking his killing intent to them. The villagers could now see that the boy appearance was completely change, gone now blond spiky hair that he had, now replaced with white spiky hair, his skin becoming more tan than before, his eyes that now change from sky blue eyes into black pupil-less eyes . The villagers was so scared to this change while thinking that the demon has finally awaken. One of the brave villager rushing to the boy while holding a knife with hope that he can kill Naruto but he didn't know that the one stand before him was not the same boy they torment, the one who stand before him was Zael and even he had a 10 yeas old body, it didn't mean that he can kill the villager that attacked him. Avoiding the slow villager who trying to kill him, Naruto instantly traced a sword in his hand and decapitated the villager body in two parts. The villagers was so scared seeing their friend die in front of them started running and was soon stab to dead by the spear that suddenly came out from the ground. "**You will pay."** said Naruto in Zael voice, the villagers was still terrified that this demon or boy just kill their friends in cold blood. "**YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING THE INNOCENT CHILD INGRATES!**" roared Zael while rushing to the villager with a sword in his right hand and an axe that he had just traced in his left hand and scream of terror was heard from the alley.

**30 minutes later**

"W-W-Why?" asked weakly from the injured and scared villager seeing all his friend now littered in the ground in pieces, some were stabbed by spear to death, and some had axe lodged in their head, "**Why What ingrates!?**" asked Zael back "Why did you killed us? We only try to kill the demon so he will not endanger this village" said the villager. Zael sneered to the villager and replied "**Because you trashes just attack an innocent child who didn't have any fault that is why I kill all of you.**", The villager was mad to hear this de-no he was not the demon because his entire attitude was different from him this boy was entire different person, he then replied "We are doing this to save this village and to do that we have to kill that demon brat, and you don't have the right to judge that we must die because we only doing the right thing!". "**By killing Naruto, an innocent child who didn't do anything to you people is that** **it**?" asked Zael back with venom in his voice, the injured villager was too terrified to relied back after hearing the venom in Zael's voice."**Is that it?" **asked Zael again yet the injured villager didn't response to his question, "**I said IS THAT IT?!**" roar Zael to the villager and he replied "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, yes it is" replied the villager in scared tone **.**"**Do you think by killing the boy, all the people that lost their life during the Kyuubi attack will be happy, is that it****.**" said Zael to the injured villager who was still terrified to him,"**If that what you think, then you're nothing but a fool and that kind of attitude is the reason why many people died and suffer.**" while preparing a spear in his right hand. He then stabbed him in his heart killing him instantly and leaving the entire corpses of the dead villager in the alley. "Konoha.." said Zael in Naruto voice while taking the sight Konoha's building. "How long I have missed this place, the place where I started my life and my journey." said Zael while walking to the his home believing that he have to take a bath to rid the villagers blood off his cloth and body .

**Namikaze Clan Compound**

"So is this my home in this dimension" said Zael looking to the compound, the compound was big with looks like a traditional Japanese house, he then entered the compound and heard a loud noise inside his house. In a living room, the Namikaze family was celebrating Mito and Setsuna birthday, in the cente of the living room stand a man with blond spiky unkempt hair and a sky blue eyes smile to both Setsuna and Mito. He wore a trench coat which in his back has a kanji of fourth. Underneath his trench coat, he wore a jounin flack jacket, and a blue short-shirt kimono with matching pants held close by light-bluish obi, this man is Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage, beside him was a beautiful lady with long fiery red hair and a violet eyes. She also smiled to Mito and Setsuna, she wore a long red kimono held close by white obi, this lady was Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina. Zael saw this and only think that even if Naruto in here had a parents, he still had to suffer just like Zael when he didn't have them with him, Zael only sighed for their stupid decision for not training Naruto but He didn't hate them at all. He knew that his father was a leader of a village and he had to do what's right for the village. 'It doesn't mean that you have to neglect your own son, father mother. -sigh- I am very disappointed with you mother, father.' think Zael, Zael didn't hate his parents but it didn't mean that he had to like his father decision, why can not his father, Minato make a decision as a responsible family head?. Zael also saw a weird man with white long spiky hair tied in pony tail with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, and two red lines that ran down from his eyes. He also wear a horned headband with kanji oil, a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side. He also smile happily while doing his weird dance, this man is Jiraiya the Gama Sannin, the legendary pervert also known as Ero Sannin by Zael. Sitting in the couch while drinking sake was a blond haired woman with her hair tied in two loose pony tail. She wore a grass-green haori with kanji gamble and underneath her coat is a grey kimono blouse without sleeves, held close by broad, dark bluish-grey obi and a dark-bluish trouser, this woman is Senju Tsunade the legendary sucker also known as Ba-chan by Zael. Beside her trying to stop Tsunade to stop drinking sake was a woman with shoulder length black hair with bang covering her ears. She wore a long bluish black with white trimmings kimono, held close closed by white obi and a ninja t-shirt underneath it, she was also carrying a pig that wore a red cloth, this woman is Kato Shizune and the pig was Tonton, Shizune was Tsunade apprentice.

"Mom, Can I open my presents now?" asked Mito excitedly, "Mito be patient! We have to wait for onisama to come here so we can open our presents." said Setsuna to Mito. Mito was a girl with waist length red hair that tied in pony tail, she also wore a long red kimono and a orange obi to tied her kimono with whiskers mark both in her cheeks and Setsuna was also a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a whiskers mark in her cheeks, she also wore a short blue kimono with sleeves and matching pants, held close by light blue obi. This two was this world's Naruto siblings, a family that Zael never had in his Shinobi world. 'I see, even they were trained by father and mother, they didnt hate Naruto at all.' think Naruto while watching Setsuna scolding teary eyed Mito with amuse in his eyes.'If I have sisters, will their presence change my life in my shinobi world?' asked Zael in his mind. Back in his shinobi world, all his precious people was killed by that bastard Madara who fused himself with Juubi before he killed that bastard with Giant Rasen Shuriken in point blank range, and when he woke up imagine his shock hearing that he was saved by a weird old man with red trench coat. The same old man introduce to Zael that his name is Shirou Emiya, the old man who then told him that he didn't know where is Elemental Nation, the same old man who took him as his apprentice after his shock. 'Yes, that was the day I lost everything I love in my Shinobi World and the start of my training with Shirou-shisou' think Zael while looking down at his hand which glow for a moment because of the blue lines of his magic circuit . He lost everything because that bastard Madara and Obito, and he would not let those two bastard take everything he loved again he would make sure of it or he would die trying because even he was now Zael N Shinmeiryuu, he still Uzumaki Naruto and no one was going to take away his precious people from him.

End Story


	3. Chapter 3

Humanity Sword

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Type Moon series and any elements from other anime in my story.**

"I am the bone of my sword" Normal talk / characters talk

**"I am the bone of my sword" Bijuu talk, behind armor or distorted voice talk**

'I am the bone of my sword' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

**Story Start**

**October 10th Konoha Namikaze Clan Compound**

'Hmm should I say 'I'm home now or not' ?' think Zael while he watched his twin sisters fight. '-Sigh- I think, I should say it now' "I'm home" said Zael to his parents, the entire debate his sister had started, was stopped immediately after hearing his voices. Both Mito and Setsuna turn to his brother with expression full of joy for hearing their brother's voice, and both his parents and godparents was in the same expression also turn to him but also in question, why was their son/godson, Naruto suddenly ran out from their home in hurry.

When they turn their heads to Zael, their entire face was turned into horror after they noticed Zael current state. "Oni-sama, what has happened to you?" asked horrified Setsuna to Zael, "A mob of villagers attacked me in the alley, so I killed them for beating me up, is that a problem?." said Zael uncaring his current situation and how he had just said to his parents that he had killed the villagers that attacked him. "Of course it is you dumb brat and why the hell did you kill them? Do you know what kind of consequences that will happen if you kill them." replied Jiraiya incredulously, "They attacked me and you're telling me that I should let them off that easily, Jiraiya-san!" replied Zael sternly to Jiraiya. "Tell me Jiraiya-san if somehow you were attacked by a mob of villagers for their stupid decision, will you retaliate to them or not?" asked Zael to Jiraiya, Jiraiya couldn't say anything because what had Zael done was a self-defense not violence. "I take your silent means that you agree with my actions to them, Jiraiya-san" said Zael to Jiraiya while his parents was wondering how could their son/brother had become this uncaring to other people's lives.

"Is there any questions?" asked Zael to his family and godparents which cut Zael's parents questions in their mind."If there isn't any question, I will have to take a bath now since I'd like to remove the blood and the smell of it from my body now." asked Zael to his parents. When Zael's about to leave to take a bath, his sister Setsuna asked to Zael"…. attack start, oni-sama?", Zael immediately turned his head to Setsuna and asked "Pardon, Can you please repeat the question again, Setsuna.". "When did the attack start, oni-sama?" asked Setsuna again to Zael, "Since I was 5 years old." answered Zael back to Setsuna. The entire family was very horrified with Zael's answer to them, Minato couldn't helped but asked Zael in shock "Why didn't you tell me Naruto?". "Father do you think, you a Hokage can kill your own people that easily without receiving consequences." said Zael back to his father, but what shock Zael's that his father slammed his hand to the table and said angrily to Naruto "Yes, I will Naruto! I had enough mistake in my damn shoulder and all of them always result the lost of my friends, and I will be damn letting my son suffer to this ungrateful villagers for not trusting to my seal !", Kushina only put her hand in Minato's shoulder to calm him, her face was full of shame and sadness for letting her son suffer and she never realized it.

Zael was in shock, He believed that his parents and godparents was completely neglect him in favor of his sister and yet Naruto said that he was neglected. 'That's impossible when he say that, he say it like he was truly abandoned by father and mother unless someone either henged into Minato or Kushina and do the deed or fuinjutsu.' think Zael, fuinjutsu was always the dangerous skill if you had enough skill you could alter any person memories easily. 'It's better if I try to check my body later.' think Zael whim he made a decision to check his entire body if there was any seal or not, he didn't like anyone that tried to put seal in his body especially mind seal. If he found it, he would make sure that whoever put the damn seal suffer for trying to control him. No one get away without consequences for controlling a king and he would make sure that person or persons face the consequences for controlling him maybe he should use Gae Buidhe to stab the culprit from hish/her ass.

"Oni-sama, I think you should take a bath now, you're stink." said Setsuna while pinching her nose, "What Se-nechan said is right, oni-chan you should take a bath now." continued Mito. Well, weren't this ladies rude, it was Setsuna idea to question him so he couldn't take a bath, not him. "Fine, I'll take a bath now, we can continue the question later after I take a bath" said Zael and he left to take a bath. "Minato." called Jiraiya to Minato, Minato turn his head to Jiraiya and asked "What's it sensei?". "Are you sure that you will kill the villagers that will attacked him?" asked Jiraiya seriously to Minato, Minato replied with rage in his eyes "Yes, I will. I will make sure that anyone I mean anyone that try to hurt my family be it the villagers, the council, or the other clan members, will suffer for hurting my family and this is my promise.". "And I will do it with you Minato." replied Kushina seriously, Jiraiya only sighed and then smiled "Good, sensei always hope that if you become a hokage, you must never repeat the same mistake that sensei had done years ago, and any decision that you take to deal the villagers, I will accept it.", "What Jiraiya said was true, my grandfather always said that as a hokage you must always had time for your family, because you can't be a leader if you are not a good head of the family." added Tsunade smiling to Minato and Kushina who also smiled back to them.

"Ano.." everyone looked to Shizune who still nervous after the tense atmosphere, "Should I prepare a tea while we wait Naruto finished his bath, I think it will be quite long for Naruto-kun to get rid the blood and the smell in his body and we should take this time to rest now." said Shizune. "I think we should, I also need to tell ANBU squad to clean the corpes in the alley" added Minato, The others also agreed with Shizune's decision and Shizune headed to the kitchen to prepare the tea and Kushina also headed to the kitchen so she could help Shizune preparing the tea.

Both Setsuna and Mito now watched TV in their living room, Jiraiya for the first time thought very hard what he had to do so he could help Naruto, Tsunade for the first time show her disgust to Konoha villagers for what they had done to her godson, and Minato was ordering the ANBU to find and get rid the corpses of the villagers that Zael's killed. The ANBU was shocked of what the Yondaime's son had done to the villagers that attacked him, decided to ask later and dealt the corpses now. Minato once believed that the villagers would accept Naruto's a heroes but this revelation had told him that the villagers were bunch idiotic scum. The Konoha's will of fire were almost extinguished because of the civilian council, the elders and other scums and their son/godson suffering had been caused by them. No one would get away without punishment for hurting their son/godson and they would make sure that the payment would be as bad as what Naruto had been experienced for this past 5 years.

**Meanwhile In the Bathroom **

"Oh dear." said Zael to himself, "I forgot to explain to my parents about the change of my physical appearance." added Zael while thinking how troublesome this entire situation. He'd just hoped that his two wives wouldn't show up and introduce themself to his parents, if that happened he had to explain everything to his parents and he believed that it would be very long and troublesome. Damn, he hoped it would not happen for a long time, and for now he only could hoped. '-Sigh- There's so many thing that need to be done and so many things that need to fix' think Zael, He needed to know why was Naruto felt that he was abandoned by his parents, it's clear that someone tried to get Naruto by making him suffer and then he or she would convince him to join him/her. There's two person that could done it but it's better if he started find out the culprit because he couldn't accuse them now. He needed an evidence, that he could use so he can be given permission to kill him/her.

**End story**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Type Moon series and any elements from other anime in my story.**

"I am the bone of my sword" Normal talk / characters talk

**"I am the bone of my sword" Bijuu talk, behind armor or distorted voice talk**

'I am the bone of my sword' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

Zael is Naruto

**Story Start**

**October 10th Konoha Namikaze Clan Compound**

'Well, this is awkward.' think Zael while looking on the other side of the table where his parents and godparents sat. 'This must be so called karma that Sasuke always said to him' add Zael in his mind, "Naruto." ask Kushina which snapped Zael from his musing and replied "Yes, mother. What's it?". Kushina who still curious to her son change of his appearance ask him one more time "What happen to you? How could your entire appearance change.".

'Yare-Yare, I know things will be quite awkward when this happen.' think Zael while thinking that should he tell the truth or not. Few minutes earlier, after Zael finished his bath he decided to confront his parents about his change of his appearance to them. When he went to the living room he found that his parents and god parents was so shocked to his change. After they snapped from their shock, he didn't expect that his sister Mito ran to him, shaking him and ask him why his hair was white like an old man, seriously from all my entire change the only thing that she asked and noticed really well was his white hair and he was not an old man.

"Well,.." said Zael while thinking should he tell them how his appearance change, should he tell them that he started to change like this after he killed _him_ and received that too from_ him_. 'Nope, it's better if I told them the effect and how my magecraft work.' think Zael and continued tell them "It's part of the consequences of using my skill mother.", Kushina and Minato was shocked because they never knew that there was a jutsu that can change your entire skin, eyes, and hair color when using it.

"What kind of skill is that gaki?" ask Jiraiya to Zael while he was quite curious to his skill that had quite interesting change to his student son. He know that every powers had its own payment, the bigger they were the bigger the payment. "Hmm.. you could say that it's like a bloodline Ero Sannin." replied Zael while chuckled for his godfather reaction when he called him with his nickname. Jiraiya eye brow twitched and replied annoyingly "Gaki, stop calling me that. I'm not a pervert you know that.", "Yes, you're not a pervert you're a super pervert I know that, that's why I called you 'Ero' because you're a super pervert and 'Sannin' because you're a sage." replied back Zael amused with his god father reaction. Jiraiya can only fell down and knelt with rain cloud in his head keep muttering 'Disrespectfull brat.' while crying an anime tears, his parents, sisters and Tsunade laughed to Jiraiya reactions.

After laughing so hard, Minato once more asked him "Well ignoring sensei hilarious reaction like he has always done. Naruto what kind of bloodline that you get hat could change your skin, eyes and hair.", Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya who had just recovered from his earlier depression also nod to Minato question seriously, Mito who wondered why her parents was questioning her brother bloodline, wasn't having a blood line was a cool thing couldn't help but asked "Mommy why is oni-chan having a bloodline is a bad thing?".

"Well Mito-chan." it was Tsunade who replied to her, "Having a bloodline is a good thing but but there is always a catch for the use of the bloodlines like Hyuga Byakugans that cause them to have a white pupils less eyes and for Naruto." continued Tsunade to Mito while looking to Zael skin and hair. "His bloodline cause him to have his skin, eyes, and hair to change from his original color and we never encounter bloodlines like this Mito, Do you understand now Mito?" said Tsunade while also asking if Mito understood her explanation to her.

Mito was shock after hearing Tsunade explanation could only nod to her, she never know that having a bloodline also need a payment to be able to use it. Setsuna also shocked from Tsunade explanation because she has always been told by the villagers that a shin obi that acquired a bloodline was a good thing to Konoha. "And having bloodline especially a unique one such as Rinnegan or eye based bloodline, Mito." said Zael continuing Tsunade's explanation snapping Setsuna from her musing to him, "Is also a bad thing because if a council especially the civilian one heard it, they will perform CRA to him/her which forcing him/her to have multiple wife/husband." continued Zael with monotone tone clearly disliked the whole CRA thing that Tobirama Senju had created during his reign as Hokage.

Mito and Setsuna was very shock and horrified from his brother explanation of the whole CRA while the older people could only grimaced and look down after hearing that damn rule especially Kushina. After the end of Third Great Shinobi War, the whole council especially the civilian one tried to force Minato in CRA which thankfully for Kushina that Minato was able to refuse the plan because of Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen knew that the council would try to force CRA to Minato so he made Minato a Hokage without anyone knowing except Danzo; the Fire Daimyo, Toma Mutori; Jiraiya; Tsunade and Kushina his soon to be wife at that time. The look of the councils was hilarious in Minato opinion after hearing his excuse for refusing the CRA.

"By the way Father." asked Zael to Minato which snapped Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya from their thought. "Yes, Naruto?" asked Minato to Zael, "Why do you not try to erase the CRA rule father?" asked Zael back which also shocked Minato since he never thought to erase the CRA replied "Honestly Naruto, It's never come to my mind to erase the CRA but now you mention it to me, I think I will tried to erase the rule but I will need some help from the clan heads so I can erase the rule.". Zael could only nod satisfied that his father would try to erase the CRA rule and annoyed to his father that he never thought to erase the CRA. 'I guess even a geniuses can have their idiotic moment.' think Zael after hearing Minato answer to him.

"Wait a minute!" shout Jiraiya to both Minato and Zael which caused both of them and the others flinch to how loud he shouted to them. Minato turned to Jiraiya with annoyed expression while Kushina and Tsunade were cracking their knuckles to beat the pervert and asked back before he was being beaten "What is it sensei? Why the hell you screamed so loud just to get our attention.". Seeing Tsunade and Kushina ready to beat him up, Jiraiya then replied hastily "The topic of the explanation now is not about the damn CRA thingy but it's about Naruto bloodline.", Zael cursed Jiraiya for bringing up his 'bloodline' or in his case was his magecraft.

Minato, Kushina and Tsunade realized that the conversation with Zael had completely side tracked and Minato couldn't help but felt grateful to Jiraiya for reminding them the reason they had this talk with Zael. "What sensei said is true Naruto so can you please tell us what kind of bloodline that you have?" asked Minato calmly in serious to Zael, Zael could only sigh and replied "I call it Tracing.", "Tracing? That's quite a lame name oni-chan." said Mito with disappoint heard in her tone while Setsuna annoyed to her twin to interrupt her brother explanation. "Mito, what did I tell you about interrupting conversation?!" asked Setsuna in stern to Mito who slump her shoulder and replied "To not do it.". "Then don't do it, Mito. that kind of behavior is disrespectful to anyone especially to oni-sama, Tou-san and Ka-san!" said Setsuna to Mito who look down ashamed.

'Oh, she will get along well with Arturia.' think Zael while he was watching the entire event amused that there was someone that was very stern like his wife. "Well, continuing where I left." said Zael which caused the entire family snapped their attention to Zael and Minato gestured him to talk. "Well, to shorten a very long ass explanation. My bloodline can let me create a weapon with my chakra but the more I used this bloodline the more my appearance change." explained Zael to his parents while he showed how his bloodline work by tracing a common blade in his hand.

Minato, Kushina and the other was shocked hearing Zael explanation of his bloodline especially when he suddenly create a sword in front of him. "This is my bloodline, I called it Tracing." said Zael to his parents, Minato and Kushina was very shocked and amazed of what their son had done, their son had just created a sword in his hand with only his chakra and up until now there was no one that could create a sword from their chakra.

"Wait a minute." muttered Jiraiya to himself, "Isn't that? Hime that was..!" continued Jiraiya but it was cut by Tsunade who raise her right hand to him and said "Yes, Jiraiya that's The Creation of All Things that grandfather once told me.", both Minato and Kushina was very shocked that Tsunade knew this jutsu. Zael only raise his eyebrow and replied to Tsunade  
>"Tsunade-sama while this technique similar with the creation of all things that The Six Path had used to create the Bijuu, I assure you this is not the create of all things.", "What?! How the hell that's not that jutsu gaki!" Yelled Jiraiya to Zael, not believing that the jutsu that Naruto used was not the creation of all things while Tsunade nod to Jiraiya arguments to Zael was true.<p>

"Ero-sannin can that jutsu do this?" asked calmly Zael to Jiraiya while he let go his sword, suddenly the sword started to disappear into dust and when it touched the floor his sword had gone completely and it's remains started to disperse into tiny fragments and disappear. Jiraiya and Tsunade was very shocked after seeing the entire event couldn't mutter any word from their mouth while Minato, Kushina and his two twin sisters was very amazed and proud to their brother/son.

"Like I said to you Ero-sannin it's tracing not the creation of all things." said Zael monotone to his two godparents who still in shock, could only nod not believing the entire appearance and disappearance of his weapon in front of their eyes. For a few minutes there was only silence until Shizune came in to the living room with the teas and with a nervous voice she asked "Ano.. Can I serve the teas now?", Zael turn his head to Shizune and said "Yes, if you could." while thinking that this would be a very long night, today's Friday after all. 'Damn it.' cursed Zael for the entire troublesome situation that he had just created.

**End Story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Type Moon series and any elements from other anime in my story.**

"I am the bone of my sword" Normal talk / characters talk

**"I am the bone of my sword" Bijuu talk, behind armor or distorted voice talk**

'I am the bone of my sword' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

**Zael is Naruto**

**Story Start**

_Dream start_

_"Why?" asked a young man with raven hair with an onyx eyes to a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. The raven haired young man dressed with a long neck white shirt, a pair of blue anbu pants and a ninja sandals, his tanto was in his left hand, held in reverse grip and his right hand was bleeding very hard because of a hole in his arm. In the opposite of him, the blond haired young man wearing a white body armor with black lines and a gray overcoat, he also wore a pairs of white pants and gray boots which the tip of its was covered with white __sabaton. _

_Both was very injured because of their battle, "Why?!" this time the raven haired young man yelled to him and dashed with his tanto covered with lightning chakra, tha blonde haired young man only blocked his slash with his broadsword and simply speak "Why Sasuke? You already know why I killed them, they tried to awaken Juubi that's why I killed them." The raven haired young man know known as Sasuke broke their deadlocks and jump back from him and yelled to him "Then you don't have to kill them. We the five great Ninja Villages are not at fault. It was Akatsuki not us and yet." stopped Sasuke and he yelled "**Katon, Dai Endan**" and spat multiple enormous flames to the blond man and he deflect one of it with his spear but he wasn't able to deflect the second and third ones. A huge explosion rocked the entire forest and he jumped to side because of the spear that came to him courtesy of the blond haired young shoot it to him after he survived the explosion._

_The blond haired young man still shot him with spears, sword, and knife yet Sasuke was able to dodge its but he knew that Sasuke had already tired from the constant dodging. He knew that this young man was his best friend but everything changed after he betrayed him, the moment that his suppose best friend shoved a Chidori in his chest was the moment he started despise the Uchiha clan. "Dodging my weapons won't change anything Uchiha." said the blond haired man while he kept shooting him with his weapons._

_Every time the blond young man shot Sasuke with his weapons, his left hand always produced weapon for him to kill him. "Why Naruto? Why do you kill them, why do you attack us the shinobi you already know that Akatsuki was the one who started this and yet." said Sasuke to now identified Naruto who prepared to shoot him with another spear but this time the spear was different from the others. It was a pitch black spear with a few small edges coiling outward, spiraling around the core of the spear, all in all it was a terrifying spear. "And yet what Sasuke?" ask Naruto calmly to Sasuke who with an angered face scream to Naruto "YOU ATTACK US! KONOHA, KUMO, SUNA, IWA, EVEN KIRI AND THEN YOU KILL THEM CHOJI, SHIKAMARU, SAKURA AND EVERYONE! YOU KILL THEM NARUTO, WHY!?" Yelled Sasuke and he continued with a tear fell from his eye "Why did you kill them Naruto?! I understand that you hated me because I betrayed you but why did you kill them not me?!"._

_"I killed them not because I wanted it Sasuke, I killed them it's because 'she' ordered me to kill all of you the chakra user." said Naruto simply to Sasuke who shocked that someone ordered Naruto to kill his friend in Konoha. "Who Naruto? Who and how could anyone ordered you to do this?" asked Sasuke to Naruto in shocked, Naruto hearing Sasuke question only replied "The Will of Humanity Sasuke." and Naruto shoot his spear to Sasuke who still shocked to Naruto answer but quickly snapped from his trance when he heard Naruto yelled to the name of the spear "**Shoot to kill, Hrunting!" **and _._

_Dream end_

**October 11th Namikaze Compound**

"Wha-" said Zael while he suddenly raised from his bed quickly with a cold sweat in his body. 'Out of all things that I dreamt, it was that memory.' think Zael bitterly, that was an event that he wanted to forget. The time when he was still under her clutch, the time where he had to kill so many innocent people just for a fucking safety of humanity! Ridiculous, it was probably that event that made him started to plot to kill the self proclaimed Will of Humanity. 'Ah it was a good time when I suddenly slam _that blade_ to 'her'.' think Zael darkly, the moment he used that sword to kill 'her' was the moment he was finally freed from her clutch and it was the first time that he felt so happy seeing the bastard die with his own hands.

"Ah, truly a good time. I guess it was time to wake up." said Zael to himself while he still tired from yesterday crazy event. After his talk with his parents and godparents, his godfather started ranting that his student son would so badass that it would attract so many female and then he also added another word a new research. All hell broke loose once he said that, he still remember the moment he said that word, his mother and godmother started chasing him with intend to castrate him because he dared to use their son/godson as his research. He and his father only drank the teas that Shizune had provided them while laughing for their godfather/ sensei idiocy again.

It all ended with his godfather girly scream and something cracked or broken. He shuddered for thinking it because after that his mother and godmother return back with a very bloody hand and left saying that they had to take a bath again for dirtying their hand. Zael and Minato only nodded with a very pale face while his twin sisters and Shizune was very terrified that they hug each other from their mom/ godmother/ teacher anger. After that amusing event, the family decided to retire to their respective bedroom except Jiraiya who said that he would go to hot spring for researching. Seriously, when would that guy learn that kind of activity would sealed his fate one day.

Zael went down to the dining room and he met with his Jiraiya who for the first time put a serious face. "I've been waiting for you kid." said Jiraiya to Zael with serious tone, Zael only raise his eyebrow started walking to the couch front of Jiraiya and sat on it. "What happen ?" asked Zael blunt to Jiraiya who only replied "The Great prophecy changed and since Minato and Kushina still asleep. Better no one is here when I ask you something brat.", Zael only raised his eyebrow and gestured his godfather to continue.

"Befor I explains the change of the prophecy Naruto, have you ever heard Izanagi?" asked Jiraiya to Zael who replied "Which Izanagi that you ask to me, Ero-sannin?", Jiraiya wondered if the kid truly know who he was considering that man introduce him as Izanagi when he came to Mt. Myoboku with intention tried to kill Gamabunta from what Gamabunta said that man searching for something and when he asked for his name he only replied that he was Izanagi but he was not the Izanagi in legend. Bunta also said that 'Izanagi' told him that the offspring of Yellow Flash know who he was. Jiraiya was skeptic to Bunta word to him but after he asked Zael, now he knew that Zael know this 'Izanagi'.

"Ero-sannin?" Jiraiya snapped from his thought when he heard Zael question, "What is it brat?" asked Jiraiya to Zael who with an annoyed face replied with a harsh tone "I'm asking which Izanagi to you and don't waste my time with your pervert imagination, you Ero-jiji.". "Jiraiya with a jaw dropped started to stand and yelled to Zael "I'm not you brat. Can you see I'm still thinking with serious face here and that means I'm not thinking something pervert you idiot brat!", Zael only face palm to his godfather childish action.

After Jiraiya's yell, Minato and Kushina also went down from the stair and both of them also annoyed to Jiraiya yelling in early in the morning. "Sensei what got you to scream like a mad man in the early of the morning." said Minato with an annoyed face while he still in pajamas, "And you better explain now or you will get a beating again Jiraiya." continued Kushina who also still in her pajamas to Jiraiya who only raise his hand and started explain everything to both Minato and Kushina.

After the explanation, both Minato and Kushina also with a serious face started ask Zael about who this 'Izanagi'. 'You're still in your pajamas mom, dad.' was what Zael wanted to reply but he know his mom was going to beat him if he said that so he replied again with the same sentence to Jiraiya with a lazy tone for repeating the sentence three times. "Hmm... I think from what Pa said, This Izanagi wear a black trench coat which reach to his legs, he wears black armored fingerless gloves, a slim torso armor with a symbol of Dragon in his chest, a pair of pants with an armor coat it." said Jiraiya while he tried to remember Fukusaku explanation to him. Zael only closed his eyes and thought 'So he was here.', and Jiraiya continued from his brief silence which snapped Zael from his thought "Ma also said that 'Izanagi also bring six katanas and he wear it in his waist like a samurai and lastly he wear a weird mask.", Minato was surprised from this Izanagi clothes then asked Jiraiya "Is he a samurai sensei? Since from what you described him, he look like a ronin.", Jiraiya replied with a grim face "He was not a normal samurai Minato, I never see a samurai who can entered to a summoning realm that easily like him."

"How about you Kushina do you know anything about this 'Izanagi'." asked Minato to Kushina who also deep in thought, Kushina then replied with a sigh "No I never heard a samurai like that but my grandfather once told me that there was a ronin who also use six katanas like him but it was only a legend.", "Well damn, I guess I might checked my spy network." replied Jiraiya with grim tone.

'Should i tell them' thought Zael with a grim face, if he was here the he had no choice but to tell them who that man was. "I know that man." said Zael in monotone to his parents and Jiraiya. Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya snapped their attention to Zael and then Kushina asked him with a curious tone "Naru-chan, how do you know a dangerous person like him?", Zael then closed his eyes and replied to his mother "Because he was one of my teacher, he only taught how to use blade and swords type weapons."

Kushina and her husband was shocked from their son explanation, they never knew that there was a dangerous person in their village, and Minato narrowed his eyes and thought that Konoha's security had become to lax for letting a ronin like him enter Konoha. 'Looks like I had to berate the Konoha gatekeeper and ANBU.' thought Minato annoyed, while Kushina was still shocked because she thought that there was a dangerous person interact with her baby and she didn't know anything at all. Jiraiya only narrowed his eyes to Zael and asked him "Who's this Izanagi brat?", Zael then replied "I had my suspicion who this guy is but before that I need you to describe his mask Ero-sannin."

"Hmm... I think ma said that his mask was a complete white with four holes, two hole in each cheeks, another two holes for his eyes and a pair of horn in the right and left of the mask." said Jiraiya and then he continued "Ohh.. and his eyes was completely red with slit in the center of his eyes when he fought Bunta. After the fight it changed to yellow eyes and yellow pupils which both had a black doting the center of the pupils." said Jiraiya finally remembering everything that Shima said to him. "I see, so he was truly here." said Zael to them.

Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya was curious to Zael's word and Minato asked him "Naruto, do you who he is?", "Yes, Dad, I know him." replied Zael to Minato and Jiraiya asked him "Can you tell us who he is, Naruto?". Zael only closed his eyes and with a grim face replied "He is a man who despise humanity because of what the world had done to him, twice he lost his wife, once he lost his only son. He cursed humanity for their endless greed that cause him lost everything he loved. He hate this world yet he can't destroy it even if he truly wanted it to be destroyed." and Minato was shocked that there was a man who hated his own kind that much, Kushina was sadden when she heard that he lost her wife twice and his child, and Jiraiya grimaced of what that man had suffered. "Who is he, Naru-chan?" asked Kushina to Zael with teary eyed. Zael couldn't blame them for feeling like this and replied "He was a symbol of humanity hatred from what he refer himself and he was known for his endless bloodthirst because his hatred to humanity. His name is Izanagi, Izanagi no Shinigami (いざなぎ の 死神 / Izanagi the Death God my teacher and he is one of the rulers of the Elemental Nations."

**End Story.**


End file.
